Talk:Season 10/@comment-4999473-20160821142414
These characters should return/appear and these things should happen in this season: RETURN *Kurt, Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Missy Cooper, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, Alfred Hofstadter, Dr. Gallo, Dave Gibbs, Leslie Winkle, Meemaw, Claire, Professor Proton, Mike Rostenkowski, Lucy, Ramona Nowitzki, Kathy O’Brian, Cinnamon, Alice APPEAR *Leonard's brother Michael, his sister, Leonard's brother's fiancée or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband, Sheldon's brother, Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father (in a flashback since he died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum"), Amy's father, Bernadette's 5 siblings, her nephews/nieces and siblings-in-law, Penny's sister, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Raj's other sister and 3 brothers, Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife HAPPEN *Alex returns and becomes a main character and begins dating Stuart *Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Stuart and if possible, Emily, Alex, Claire and Leslie meet Leonard’s father *Beverly makes Penny cry and Penny hugs Leonard tightly who hugs her back and comforts her and Amy and Bernadette call them a wonderful couple and Mary, Alfred and Leonard angrily reprimand Beverly *Leonard accompanies Penny, Bernadette and Amy on their next Girls' Night *The main characters from then on consist of Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Stuart, Emily, Alex, Claire and Leslie (if it can happen) *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily’s parents, Claire’s and Alex's parents and relatives and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife, Leslie’s parents and sister mentioned/seen for the first time *Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Emily, Claire, Leslie and Alex stand up to Leonard's mother and angrily berate her for her treatment and raising of Leonard, causing Beverly to become frightened of them, but mostly of Bernadette and Emily, due to their darker and scary sides *Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *Mary gets drunk and kisses Leonard, making it even after his mother kisses Sheldon and this is witnessed by the girls *Raj and Emily/Claire and much later Stuart and Alex get engaged and then married *Priya returns to Los Angeles to live there because she gets a job there and wants to start things up again with Leonard and she freaks out when she finds out he's now married to Penny *Amy, Stuart, Emily, Claire and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister or half-brother through her father, Stuart, Emily and Claire can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers & maybe Emily and Claire can be revealed to be half-sisters; Emily and Claire each have one brother and one sister and the Sweeney kids and Claire and her 2 siblings are half-siblings) *The main characters have discussions of their families and lives *The rest of the gang meet Howard's half-brother Josh. *Bernadette and if possible Stuart, Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother *Emily, Claire and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since all 3 were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") *Howard, Bernadette and Raj, as well as if possible Stuart, Emily, Leslie, Claire and Alex meet Sheldon's grandmother Constance a.k.a. Meemaw *Sheldon's mother is remarried to Leonard's father meaning Leonard and Sheldon are now stepbrothers *Bernadette's mother meets the rest of the gang and she becomes their new mother figure, replacing Howard's mother since she died *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother and is berated for not being a good mother to Amy *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV then a fight ensues between the gang, and Sheldon's mother arrives, stops the fight and helps reconcile the friends *Leonard and Penny are named Howard and Bernadette's baby's godparents *Penny becomes pregnant sometime after Howard and Bernadette's baby is born, then later Amy becomes pregnant *Raj eventually decides if he wants to be with either Emily or Claire *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard and they spend their time with Sheldon, Howard and Raj while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls *Sheldon and Bernadette eventually meet Claire *We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports and going to the gym *Better birthday party for Leonard, like Sheldon's, and more birthday celebrations *Dr. Gallo, Sheldon's mother and Bernadette become Leonard's mother's worst enemies *Baby shower for Bernadette *Penny's family meets Leonard's family *The whole gang goes on a trip somewhere outside of the United States (e.g. London, Paris, Cairo, Athens, Tokyo, Moscow, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Johannesburg, Rio de Janeiro, Lima, Nova Scotia, somewhere) *Sheldon and Amy become engaged, then get married *All main characters get engaged, then married *Sheldon stops having problems with weeping women and is able to comfort Amy when she cries *Dr. Gallo writes a book about relationships, a much better one than Beverly's, and writes about Leonard and Penny's relationship as well as Leonard and Howard's Girlfriend Pact which is a brilliant way to try and get a girlfriend and a Boyfriend Pact would be a brilliant way to try and get a boyfriend *Leonard embarrasses his mother in public in retaliation for what she did at the science fair, with help from Dr. Gallo, Mary, Penny, Bernadette and Amy and later at his birthday party gets a ribbon as a birthday present from Penny's family in retaliation for Beverly's act *Leslie and Beverly clash *Never-ending war between Beverly and Mary *Sheldon's mother visits and spends time with Penny, Bernadette and Amy in Apartment 4B (Like in "The Line Substitution Solution" (S9E23)) and Amy and Bernadette enjoy this experience better than they did with Beverly (in the same mentioned episode) *From this season, when family members visit, all main characters should be present (not a single one left out) *Leonard tells Bernadette's father to shut up *A Harry Potter party happens *Leslie and Emily are revealed to have lesbian status and they start a relationship and Raj picks to be with Claire *Friendly moments of a new friendly relationship between Sheldon and Leslie *Emily and Claire can be revealed to be half-sisters *If Penny is to get a new job, maybe she can do bartending and screenwriting with Claire since they are equivalents due to Claire's jobs since Penny is a former waitress and has tried to be an actress and even wrote a screenplay (Mentioned in the 'Pilot'). But it'd be a better idea if she also continues to be a pharmaceutical sales rep because there she makes a huge amount of money, and she can do all three jobs at different times. Or she can just continue doing pharmaceutical sales and also start doing screenwriting with Claire randomly. *Leonard has a more close, warm and loving relationship with Bernadette and starts a close brother-sister relationship with Amy and Leonard bonds with them and we see much more loving moments between Leonard and Bernadette and much less bad moments between them *Leonard and Amy become closer friends because she has much more in common with him than with Howard and Raj: **They both have Ph.D.'s **They both wear glasses **They both have very disappointing mothers **They both had difficult childhoods caused by their very disappointing mothers **They have both been hugged by Sheldon **They are very devoted to their significant others **They have connections with Harvard University **They are both people whom Sheldon would be very upset to lose